Superhero Wipeout
by Rayany Amor
Summary: Join your favorite superheroes as they battle for the Top Hero award by going through the most ridiculous and difficult courses without the aid of powers of gadgets. Only one will win the Top Hero spot while the rest will wipeout. Rated T for paranoia.


Chapter: 1

"Hello America and welcome to Superhero Wipeout!" a male announced with exuberance.

"Where your loved and well known heroes attempt to complete difficult courses without any gadgets or superpowers for the top hero award!" a different man added a polite smile on his face.

"Along with a month off of monitor duty." He snickered before; "I'm Nightwing, here with my co-host, Red Robin! Give the guy a hug!" he latched onto his brother and ruffled his hair. "Now let's see the obstacles!"

"For the qualifier round, our heroes must quickly run through the fence flappers, then get through the sucker punch wall, bounce through the big balls, and fly through the shape shifter to the finish spot, where only twelve of them will be able to move on to round two."**(1)** Red Robin announced after elbowing Nightwing harshly in his gut, grinning pleasantly the whole time.

"Sounds like a crusher. Onto our first contestant." The black and blue clad man wheezed out, arms curled around his abdomen.

"The big blue boy scout is up first; let's see what he has to say about this." Tim smiled.

"So Superman, how do you feel about going through this course without any of your powers?" Red Hood asked down on the floor; his actual helmet off and a red domino mask in its place.

"How are you even on this show? Aren't you a villain?" Superman asked, his arms crossed. He was wearing red spandex shorts with a loose superman shirt.

"You do realize that you don't even have your invincibility for this? If you wipeout…well, it's gonna hurt." Jason asked, ignoring his questions.

"Does Batman know you're here?" Superman tried again.

"Ah, Golden Boy, you might want to up the amount of restrictive Kryptonite used for this. Better be safe than sorry." Red Hood grinned cockily at the boy scout.

"Don't let him get to you Supes; it's your time to shine. See you one the course!" Dick sang to his colleague as Superman ran down the ramp and through the ramps to the Fence flappers.

"Superman is approaching the Fence flapper; it seems that he's feeling the effects of not being invincible already." Tim commented, noticing the man's heavy breathing. Not a moment later, Superman was caught by one of the flappers and knocked into water below.

"And down he goes! Seems Superman isn't so _super_ anymore. Ladies and gentleman, our first wipeout on Superhero Wipeout, with many more bound to come." Dick laughed.

"It might be sooner than you think 'Wing. The Super's up for a second try at the flappers! Can he make it all the way through this-." Tim was cut off when Superman took another swim. "It seems not." They both wince at the way he landed.

"Ohohoh! Let's see that in slow motion!" Nightwing laughed even harder as he watched yet again as Superman was hit head on by the protruding wall, fell face first onto the walkway's ledge, and landed harshly on his back in the water.

"That must have sucked for a first mortal experience!" Tim laughed, leaning onto his brother for support.

"It's just going to get better! He's up and onto the sucker punch wall!" true enough Superman gave a physical shake before jugging to the wall of fists.

"I _must_ be crazy for willingly doing this." Clark mumbled to himself as he walked towards the wall of seemingly death.

"Oh Supes, you're not crazy. Remember? I blackmailed you." Nightwing grinned largely; despite the fact that he knew the man couldn't hear him. Superman was able to get half way through the wall, before a lucky boxing glove got him in a man's pride and joy. The look on Superman's face the moment the glove connected was priceless; thank _God_ they had Alfred record this. He went down with help from a boxing glove to his stomach.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt ! Did Batman warn him to wear a cup?" Tim asked, fist to his mouth as he half turned away.

"It doesn't look like it." Dick laughed so hard he collapsed onto the floor, tears escaping through the corner of his eyes. Superman was curled up on his side in the mud. A high pitched groan escaping from clenched lips.

"He's up again! That's a good boy scout. Way to earn the 'severe-pain' badge." Red Robin laughed, out of breath, but was able to compose himself more than his brother.

"He's going to need it too, he's onto the next obstacle; the big balls." Superman gave a loud groan when he saw the big red, seemingly impossible to cross, balls. He'd never live this down.

"What the heck, might as well get on with this anyways."

"That's the spirit, no pain no gain right?" Tim quipped, always quick with his remarks. Superman was able to get through half of the balls before going down, his head harshly hitting the next ball, backwards hitting the ball he fell off of, before falling head first into the water.

"At least he didn't take another blow to his manhood." Dick shrugged. Watching the Kryptonian swim to the next obstacle. Surprisingly Superman was able to make it through the shape shifter in one go and collapsed upon the finish spot.

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad. You made it in record time too, 2 minutes and 3 seconds. Best time so far." Red Hood nudged at the exhausted body on the red spot, a grin proudly on his face, pointedly ignoring the fact that Superman was the _only_ time so far.

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO

"Next up is another one from the Super family. How you feelin' about this beautiful? Nervous after seeing how your ol' man handled it?" Jason asked, nudging playfully at a nervously smiling Super Girl.

"I hope I'll do better than him. Hopefully it won't hurt as much." She chuckled, eyeing the course wearily.

"Oh don't worry; it's _much_ harder than it looks." Dick commented. Having fun at another's expense was just how the show worked.

"There's the starting signal and off she goes!"

"Look how easily she made it through the fence flappers, give that girl a medal." Nightwing took over as Red Robin snacked on a bat-sandwich in the background.

"You guys are seriously twisted if you think I'm going to go through that." Super Girl looked at the sucker punch course and smirked. She could easily fly through this. She took a running jump, forgetting about the restrictive Kryptonite, and landed in a belly flop into the mud.

"She wasn't too smart on that one. But we can give her an A for effort." A bright yellow 'A' was stamped over her frozen image on the screen; it displayed the girl the moment she collided with the mud. Face scrunched up in a mixture of disgust, shock, and pain with a beginning of a splash of mud rising around her.

"She's up again onto the big balls. You know I hope the girls aren't _too_ offended by that but we call 'em like we see 'em. Looks like she just about ready to give up." it was true. Super Girl was covered in mud, her hair stood up in gravity defying angles, and an exhausted expression was on her face as she saw the red monstrosities.

With a deep breath she ran, jumped, bounced off of she first one, slipped into splits on the second one, hit her right leg with her head, and fell awkwardly into the water.

"All looks and no brains it seems. Dick get on the microphone." Tim commanded as he watched Super Girl climb up the ladder to the shape shifter.

"Come on SG, you can make it. It's kind of like flying…in a more painful kind of way." Dick tried, needing to obviously work on his motivational speeches more.

"Shut up 'Wing! Why don't you come down here and try this!?" she yelled back. Instantly Dick was in the corner of the room, crying in the fetal position, facing the wall.

"And he's down. Nightwing was sent up here to do commentary instead of participating in the challenge. Apparently there's an unwritten rule that only two from the bat-family can participate in the events, and he clearly wasn't one of them." Tim explained. Dick wailed louder as his cloud of despair grew thicker.

"I'm done. I quit!" Super Girl announced, sitting down on the ledge and throwing her mud covered arms into the air.

"Well that does it for these rounds folks. Next up will be Batman! Your beloved, creepy, stalker in the shadows, dark knight himself. Will he be able to beat Superman's time without his gadgets to help him? Find out when we return!" Red Robin then turned to comfort his depressed brother.

**A/N: So there you have it. This is what happens when I get bored. There will be all of the superheroes on this that I can think of so hopefully you'll like what you read. Vote for who you want to see and who you want to see be wiped out…anywhere! If you think I'll miss someone drop me a reminder as well as any other wipeout course you'd like to see. Only you can decide the finalist's challenges! Dun dun dun. Keep in mind that I did only write this because those pesky little plot bunnies wouldn't let me sleep last night. Oh! I don't know much about wipeout, so if you could, any **_**helpful**_** pointers would be appreciative. I'm not going to put this as a crossover cause quite frankly, I'm lazy so if you don't like then…oh well.**

**this is the course seen in season 3 episode 2, to be truthful I just picked a random one so hope you liked it. **

**I don't own anything to do with the Justice League nor do I own Wipeout! Review please~!**


End file.
